


Too Sick to Train

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dizziness, Fainting, Flu, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker-centric, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter's sick but decides training is more important, until everything goes downhill.





	Too Sick to Train

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I last posted.... I just haven't felt the urge to write I guess.
> 
> Prompt from a lovely anon who left a comment on another one of my fics!

“Peter, Mister Stark requests your presence in the training room.” Friday announced.

Peter rolled over and blearily looked at the ceiling, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His head had incessant pain, beating on his skull like drums. His clothes stuck to his body uncomfortable, the back of his neck sticky with sweat. Nausea bloomed uncomfortably in his stomach.

“Is it team training?” Peter asked, wincing at the gravely sound of his voice.

“Yes, but- “Friday began.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Peter interrupted, pushing himself out of his bed. Dizziness overcame as he stood. He flung his hand out to grab his nightstand and held himself upright until it passed. A bad feeling settled in his gut, but Peter shook it off. It was just a little cold, he’d worked through worse before. Sighing heavily, he changed into gym clothes and made his way to the gym.

oOoOoOoOo

Peter thought that he’d be fine, but he was wrong. Very wrong. Once Peter had arrived in the gym the group had split up into pairs to spar. Tony had taken one look at Peter’s messy curly hair and pale skin and immediately chose him to be his partner.

“You feeling ok?” Tony asked as they went to a training mat.

“Yeah.” Peter said quietly, ignoring the way his voice caught in his throat.

Tony gave the teen an unbelieving look but decided to drop it, opting instead to get into a ready stance.

Peter managed to stay upright as he dodged and feigned punches but knew they Tony could tell he wasn’t trying. He picked up the intensity.

Peter made it few more rounds, Tony winning each one which was unusual, until he couldn’t continue. His head was absolutely pounding, his vision becoming hazy. His body was covered in hot sweat and the nausea which had been sitting almost patiently was beginning to roll in his stomach.

“Mr. Stark I- “Peter stopped abruptly as his vision began to spin. He could faintly hear Tony yell his name before the visual made him vomit onto the training mat in front of him. Darkness edged around the corners of his eyesight before engulfing it completely as he blacked out.

oOoOoOoOo

Peter came to in a room he didn’t recognize. He sat up and looked around at the expensive looking decorations and his eyes landed on a chair, pulled up to the side of the bed, that seemed out of place. He didn’t have long to think about it before Tony entered the room, stopping abruptly as he noticed Peter’s consciousness.

“Good, you’re awake.” He said in relief. Peter watched him make his way to the chair beside the bed and sit down. “How are you feeling?”

Peter groaned. His head still pounded although the pain had decreased some since the last time he was conscious, and his bones still ached. But thankfully the dizziness and nausea had gone away completely.

Tony stifled a laugh. “That’s about what I’d expect.”

“Where am I?” Peter asked, coughing the roughness out of his voice.

“My room.” Tony responded. “Yours sort of got covered in spider vomit.”

Peter stopped abruptly, staring at Tony with wide, shocked eyes.

“Oh my gosh Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry I- “He blabbered, stopping when Tony put a hand up.

“Don’t.” Tony commanded. Peter obeyed and let himself fall back against the pillows.

“What we do need to talk about is you hiding illnesses.” Tony continued.

“I’m not sick though!” Peter protested.

“You have the flu.” Tony contradicted.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Peter conceded.

“Your definition of bad is _very_ far off.” Tony commented.

“No, it’s not.” Peter snapped back.

“You had a fever of 103.1, vomited in the middle of sparring which, by the way, you shouldn’t have even been attending in the first place if you were sick, and then passed out immediately after barfing.” Tony pointed out incredulously.

“Oh.” Peter breathed. “Yeah.” Tony agreed. “You need to be straight with me kid and taking care of your health is first.”

“But coming to practice is part of my duty as an Avenger, even if I’m sick.” Peter whispered, not meeting Tony’s eyes.

Tony stopped and processed what the teen had just said, guiltiness welling up in his chest. “Look, I know for a fact I haven’t been the best role model, but you need to take it easy when you’re sick. It’s not safe to overdo yourself when your rundown especially as an Avenger.”

“I will if you will.” Peter decided, looking up at Tony.

“What?” Tony asked, confused.

“I’ll promise to take better care of myself if you promise me that you’ll take care of yourself.” Peter reiterated.

“I don’t see how this has anything to do with me.” Tony said.

“I care about you Mr. Stark, and you did just admit that you don’t take that great care of yourself either. So, if I’m going to take better care of myself, then you should too.” Peter explained.

“Fine.” Tony agreed, joy filling his chest as Peter beamed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want more fantabulous content like this you should check out my tumblr! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
